Madly in Love
by kasama
Summary: NEW CHAPTERS! Kasama is madly in love with Trunks, but she doesn't want to admit it. Only when her bestfriend starts dating him she decides to confess. Does Trunks feel the same?--Rated R for Sexual Content and Language! Lemony Fresh! R/R! (Read/ Review!)
1. Painful Feelings

Characters- 

Nitzue (Nit-zoo)- About 5'2, strong like Vegeta, black hair, green eyes. Very pretty- like bulma 

Kasama (Kah-sah-mah)- Trunks height. Strong, Longish blue hair kept in ponytail somewhat like Trunks. Violent purple eyes. Very beautiful. Large chest, big ass, very sexy 

Trunks- You all know Trunks. Future Trunks. 

  


Clarifications- IN THIS FAN FICTION TRUNKS IS NOT VEGETA'S AND BULMA'S KID! HE IS NOT RELATED TO NITZUE! DO NOT GET ALL YUCK ON ME! 

Madly in Love 

Chapter 1- Painful Feelings 

Kasama crouched over her lunch, eating fast and neatly without looking at it. 

"Kasama! For heavens fucking sake! Slow down! It's not like your food is going to spring up and murder you or me!" Nitzue exclaimed after wiping her mouth. 

"That's not why I'm eating so fast," Kasama mumbled looking at her plate for the first time. "I want to leave, Trunks is coming." 

"Aw, come on, Kasama! Trunks is nice. Besides I have next period with him and we have to, ah, discuss homework." 

"Seniors," Kasama whispered to herself, her voice even lower. 

She sat up straight as Trunks drew near. _No way is he seeing me hunched over with crap on my face. _Kasama thought bitterly, as she wiped her face carefully. 

"Hey, Kasama!" Trunks said brightly, stopping next to Nitzue. "Nitzue," 

Kasama stared at her plate. 

"Hey Trunksie," Nitzue said. 

Kasama's heart lurched, since when was Nitzue calling Trunks "Trunksie?" 

Nitzue stood up. 

Kasama let her eyes betray her and look up. 

Nitzue stood in Trunks' embrace, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. They stood there, Trunks' hands pulling Nitzue ever closer and Nitzue pulling Trunks in a harder kiss. 

Kasama could see their tongues moving in and out from each other's mouths. 

Kasama felt as if her heart had been pulled out. Sure, she kind of liked Trunks, but as a friend. She assured herself. 

She watched more, careful to look like she wasn't watching. 

Trunks and Nitzue were as close as possible, and Trunks was moving down Nitzue's neck with kisses. Nitzue moaned in pleasure and clung to Trunks. 

Finally, Trunks stopped with Nitzue's neck, leaving Kasama a great view of hickies. 

He looked at Nitzue; his blue eyes full of lust. 

They stared at each other for very little time before Trunks kissed Nitzue once more and then released her. 

By that time, Kasama was on the verge of tears. 

Trunks sat down and Nitzue promptly sat in his lap. 

"Sorry Kasama," Nitzue said reaching over the table and touching her hand. "It's just…" 

Nitzue's voice trailed off. She looked up at Trunks who, smiled down at her with his hands around her waist, rocking back and forth. 

Kasama still didn't look up; she just played with her food with her fork. 

"Kasama," Nitzue said, her voice a little worried. "Are you alright?" 

Kasama snapped at that very moment. She couldn't keep the tears at bay. 

"I'm just fine!" She snapped at Nitzue, ignoring Trunks. She stood up roughly. "You two enjoy studying!" 

"Kasama!" Nitzue pleaded. "Are you sure you are okay? Are you crying?" 

Kasama hurriedly wiped her tears, "I'm fine! It's just the, um, onions in my lunch!" 

She tried to cover up fast. 

_I do NOT like Trunks! He's a senior! I'm a sophomore! What the princess wants to do is what she wants to do!_ Kasama tried to convince herself as she stalked off, eyes still red. 


	2. Final Confessions

Chapter 2- Final Confessions 

At home Kasama sat locked in her room while silent tears streaming down her face. 

"But I don't like him!" She told herself for the one-hundredth time. 

Kasama buried her face in her hands. 

A knock on her door awoke her from her miseries. 

"Who is it?" She yelled crossly. 

"It's Nitzue," the voice outside her door answered back. 

Kasama threw herself on her bed. 

"Go away!" She said, her voice somewhat muffled by her pillows. 

"Kasama…" Nitzue pleaded. "Please, let me in!" 

Kasama could hear Nitzue's temper rising. She knew that it was dangerous to let Nitzue's temper rise, seeing as she was Vegeta's daughter and could blow a hole in the wall without even trying. 

"Let me in!" Nitzue commanded and finally just blew the door off it's hinges. 

Calmly, as if nothing had happened, she walked in, quickly fixed the door and sat down next to Kasama. 

Kasama rolled over; her back towards Nitzue. 

"Kasama," Nitzue put her hand on Kasama's back. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I don't know," Kasama whispered. "I'm so confused about everything…" 

"Like?" 

"Oh, I don't know," 

"Trunks and I, maybe?" Nitzue asked. 

Kasama turned over and nodded. 

"Well," Nitzue smiled; a happy gleam in her eyes. "We just-" 

"Fell for each other?" Kasama asked, the tears rising in her eyes again. 

"Yea," Nitzue sighed. "He is so hot, Kasama! I never realized how sexy and handsome and strong and sweet-" 

"Would you just shut up about him?" Kasama burst, the tears finally coming out. 

Nitzue looked startled and stopped smiling. 

"Whoa! Kasama are you jealous?" 

"No!" Kasama said defensively, although she new it was a lie. 

"I won't tell if you do like him," Nitzue pleaded. "I think I of all people have a right to know how you feel about Trunks." 

Kasama looked at Nitzue and sighed. 

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Kasama asked. 

Nitzue nodded with satisfaction. "Yes." 

"Alright, I like Trunks," Kasama mumbled. 

"I knew it!" Nitzue exclaimed. 

"I've liked him for forever. I've just never found the courage to tell him. I never thought he liked me." 

"So it wasn't the onions," 

Kasama nodded. 

"I just wanted to protect myself against embarrassment." 

"I knew you didn't like onions." 

"I hope you're not mad at me. I mean, I am kind of raining on your little love parade." Kasama said. 

"Does the cafeteria serve onions?" 

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE ONIONS!" 

Nitzue jumped. "Sorry, I just got lost in the onion thing." 

"Don't worry about it," Kasama said in annoyance. 

There was a long pause in which Nitzue and Kasama stared at each other, Kasama with red eyes and Nitzue with a misty smile. 

A knock on the door made both girls jump. 

"Hello? Nitzue?" Trunks voice sounded through the door. 

Kasama gulped and turned away from Nitzue again. 

"Yeah?" Nitzue answered, her misty smile broadening. 

"Um, I just wanted to say hi and, um well-" Trunks mumbled. 

"To check up on me?" Nitzue finished with a laugh. 

"Yea," Trunks said. 

"You can come in you know," Nitzue said. 

"No he can't," Kasama hissed in Nitzue's ear. "This is my room you know!" 

"He's coming in and you can't stop him!" Nitzue whispered back and then stood up to give her adorable, lavender-haired halfling a hug. 

Kasama closed her eyes. She did _not_ want to see her ultimate crush and her best friend make-out again. 


	3. It Can't Be Happening

Chapter 3- It Can't Be Happening 

The next day at school, Kasama avoided and Trunks as best she could. She sometimes got a glimpse of them together in the halls, but she tried not to notice. She was too embarrassed to talk to Nitzue. 

At lunch, Kasama sat at the last table all alone instead of her usual spot. She ate her lunch fast and then hurried into the courtyard to find some place to be invisible. 

After school, Kasama cried in her room again. 

"I like him!" Kasama told herself sadly. "I like him and he doesn't like me." 

Kasama cleaned out her locker for the next period swiftly. It was all part of her plan; since her locker was near Trunks' she would have to use hers fast in order to avoid him. 

She turned around to see Trunks coming towards _her_ not his locker. He looked nervous. 

"Uh, Kasama," Trunks said nervously. "I, uh, need to talk to you. Um, how 'bout in the quad? After school?" 

Kasama's heart shrieked with joy and fear. _He likes you! _One part of her overjoyed. _No he doesn't! He just wants to make sure you don't mess things up with Nitzue! _The other half of her told her. 

"Okay," Kasama said slowly. 

Trunks smiled his seductive smile and Kasama's heart melted. 

"In the quad then. Bye, Kas!" Trunks said walking off. 

"Kas?" Kasama said. She liked it. 

In the courtyard after school, Kasama waited for Trunks. She had already missed her bus and she was beginning to believe Trunks was just tricking her. 

She was about to get up and walk home, when she heard him yell. 

"Kas!" Trunks yelled. "Wait!" 

Trunks speeded toward her. 

"Sorry I'm late, I just wanted to talk." He sat down next to her in the empty quad. 

"About?" Kasama asked. 

"Well," Trunks got uncomfortable again. "Nitzue said you liked me and I wanted to find out if it was true." 

"She told you!?" Kasama yelled and buried he head in her hands. "She wasn't supposed to!" She blushed a deep red. 

Trunks lifted her head up, blushing too. "I'm glad she told me Kas. I like you too." 

"What?" Kasama said staring into his deep blue eyes. 

"Yea," Trunks said and he leaned down to kiss Kasama. 

Kasama pulled away. "Wait, I can't," 

"Why not?" Trunks asked. 

"Because you haven't broken up with Nitzue yet. She would have called or paged me." 

Trunks sighed. "I didn't have the heart to." 

Kasama looked away from Trunks. 

"I better be going," she said and stood up. 

"Kas, wait, lemme' drive you home." Trunks offered. 

Kasama nodded, "Fine." 

In the car, Kasama and Trunks stayed silent. 

"Kasama," Trunks said suddenly. "At least let me have one kiss." 

Kasama looked at him, finally realizing the car was stopped. 

"Just one," she said and she kissed him on the cheek. 

Trunks smiled, "You always were a con-artist." 

She smiled and kissed him again, this time on the mouth. 

"I can't settle for one," She whispered and crawled daintily on his lap. 

Trunks pulled her closer, their lips locked in a lustful kiss. 

"Trunks," Kasama whispered in his embrace. "I really have to get home." 

Trunks kissed her once more and said breathlessly, "Then get in your seat, I can't drive with you on my lap." 

"I wish you could," Kasama said and crawled off. 

"Me too," Trunks mumbled and started the engine. 


	4. More Than A Kiss

Chapter 4- More Than A Kiss 

In her room once again, Kasama lay on her bed savoring every moment of her time with Trunks and the taste of his kiss. 

"He likes me!" She sang. 

She felt like her heart would burst. 

He phone interrupted her happiness. 

"Kas' talking," she said answering the phone. 

"Since when are you 'Kas?" Nitzue's voice retorted. 

"Nitzue!" Kasama said. 

"Yea? What?" 

"Why'd you call me?" 

"Trunks broke up with me, ass hole!" Nitzue yelled through the receiver. 

Kasama smiled, but said, "No way!" 

"Yes way! He didn't even tell me why! We went to see a movie and after the end of it he just broke up with me! Just like that!" 

"Whoa! You saw the movie today?" Kasama asked. 

"Yea, after school," Nitzue replied. "He was a little late though." 

Kasama's smiled broadened. "Where was he?" 

"He said he had to work with his teacher and then their was a lot of traffic." 

"K," Kasama said. 

"Well, I guess your happy," Nitzue said. 

"Huh?" 

"He's free now," Nitzue said. "You have a chance again." 

"Yea," Kasama mumbled. "I mean, why would he go for me?" 

"I don't know," Nitzue said glumly. "Listen, I half to go." 

"Bye," 

"Bye," Kasama hug up the receiver. Now she could kiss Trunks without feeling guilty. 

"But I already feel guilty," Kasama whispered, trying to hide the lovely floating sensation she felt. 

There was a quiet knock on her door. 

"Come in," Kasama said. 

Trunks came in with a little smile. He locked the door. 

"I walked," he said. "So no one would know I'm here." 

"That was smart," Kasama said. They were not on a good start. 

"Yea," he smiled again and sat down next to Kasama. 

"Hi," Kasama whispered. 

"Hi," Trunks answered and kissed her fiercely. She fell over on her bed with Trunks on top of her. He kissed her repeatedly, moving from her mouth to her neck. He began to lick her neck and she moaned softly. 

He went lower, slowly talking off her white tank top. His breath was ragged as he began to kiss around her bra. Fighting off temptation and lust, he moved lower and licked around her stomach. 

"Trunks," Kasama whispered, twirling his hair in her fingers. 

He moved back up and kissed her one the lips, their tongues venturing to meet. 

Kasama flipped Trunks over so she was on top and took his jacket off. In the process, she kicked off her boots. 

"No shirts allowed," she mumbled flirtatiously. 

"Pardon me," Trunks played along and he helped Kasama take his shirt off. 

Kasama was stunned by how strong he was and she cuddled up to his warm chest. 

"So strong are we?" she asked using to fingers to walk on his chest. 

Trunks answered with another kiss. 

By then Kasama could feel the bulge. She crouched low and made her way to his pants, where after she took his shoes off, proceeded with his pants. 

Trunks flipped her over and carefully unclasped her black bra. 

He marveled at the size of her full chest and traced her nipples with his tongue. 

Kasama moaned again and let Trunks remove her jean shorts. Slowly, Trunks removed Kasama's black panties, making sure it was what she wanted. 

He licked her stomach and than kissed her on the mouth once more while her carefully nudged his boxers off. 

They lay there unsure if they should proceed, or just marvel at their naked bodies. 

"Trunks," Kasama said. "I…" 

Trunks new what she wanted and let her get on top of him. 

She lowered herself to his manhood and outlined the eye with her tongue, making him groan with satisfaction. Shaking, she slipped it in her mouth and sucked, which made Trunks squirm in pleasure. The fluids came and she gulped down. 

"I want you Kas'" Trunks whispered when she came back up. "More than anything." 

"Me too," Kasama whispered and she pulled herself close to Trunks. 

He slowly he let it in, making Kasama moan with happiness. Faster and faster he went all, the while they kissed and embraced. 

She loved the feeling over him inside of her and he did too. 

"Trunks!" Kasama shrieked, glad her parents weren't home and her blinds were shut. 

Trunks went on and on for hours while they kissed and told each other breathlessly how much they loved each other. 

Finally, Trunks slowed and slipped out. He lay on her smiling and kissing at the same time. Again, he kissed her breasts and she moaned. 

He was still hard, so she slipped down and licked his ego. 

"Stop," Trunks said. "Come back up here." 

Kasama did and he pulled her closer than before and said, "If this was a mistake then tell me. I don't want you to regret anything, Kasama." 

"No," she replied. "I loved every bit of it. I love you Trunks. I love you more than anything." 

"Me too," Trunks said. "I don't want anyone but you." 

She kissed him and twisted her arms around his neck. 

"I love you, Trunks. I want you to know that I'll never ever leave you." She whispered. 

"And I love you. I will always love you." 

And the two fell asleep, still wrapped in each other's love. 


	5. Of Wine And Drunks

Chapter 5- Of Wine And Drunks 

The next day, after Trunks had left with a light kiss, Kasama dressed in her most sluttish outfit, hoping it would make Trunks come over again. She wore a black bra and a see through purple tinted cover shirt. She wore a black mini skirt and shoes that would come off easily. 

She knew someone would notice her unusual attire, but she didn't care as long as Trunks noticed. 

At school, many boys asked her to date them, but she ignored them and looked for Trunks. He was surrounded by a crowd of senior girls who were cooing over him. 

Kasama rolled her eyes and sat in eyeshot. 

Instantly, Trunks pushed his way through the crowd and sat by her. 

"No regrets?" He asked in a hushed whisper. 

"No regrets," she replied. 

Trunks looked at her clothes. 

"This is new," he said tugging at her shirt. 

"Yep," she said without looking at him. 

"Listen, I can't come over tonight, all though you want me, too." 

Kasama immediately looked at him. 

"You can't?" 

"I have training." 

"Oh," Kasama looked at her feet. 

"I'll try to come over, if I can." He whispered in her ear. "It might be really late though." 

"I can wait," Kasama said, still not looking up. "Now kiss me." 

"I like a demanding girl," Trunks chuckled and kissed Kasama on the cheek. He stood up and was about to go back to his friends when Kasama grabbed his arm. 

"You call that a kiss?" she mumbled. 

"Nope," Trunks answered and he picked Kasama up. 

"This is a kiss," he said and pulled Kasama into a fierce kiss. 

Kasama smiled and watched the abashed faces of the senior girls. 

After school, Kasama waited patiently for Trunks to come. She was dressed in nothing but a bathrobe and it was getting cold. 

Figuring Trunks wasn't coming, Kasama crawled into bed without the bathrobe. She soon fell asleep. 

Soon after, she began to sleep; Trunks flew through the window carrying wine and chocolate. Seeing Kasama asleep he put the wine in the fridge and the chocolate on the counter. 

He then came upstairs, stripped down, kissed Kasama on the cheek, and crawled in next to her. She would have a surprise in the morning. 

_I'm lucky tomorrow isn't a school day. _Trunks thought and he too fell asleep. 

In the morning, Kasama was startled to see Trunks sleeping next to her. 

"Trunks," she whispered petting his face. 

His eyes flickered open. 

"I brought wine an' chocolate," he whispered sleepily. 

Kasama kissed him silently on the cheek and sat up in bed. 

"Let's wait," she said in response to his tracing a finger down the arch of her back. 

Trunks watched hungrily as Kasama dressed in a see through strapless bra, underwear and bathrobe. 

When she left the room, Trunks sat up and slid just his pants on. 

In the kitchen, Trunks cornered Kasama and sat her on the counter. Her then kissed her repeatedly. 

"Stop," Kasama said, pushing Trunks off. "I said we should wait." 

Trunks looked at her crossly. "You were so eager yesterday and now you're shoving me aside? What the fuck?" 

"You brought wine and chocolate Trunks! Do you seriously want the chocolate to melt and the wine to freeze?" Kasama said, raising her voice. 

"No," Trunks mumbled. "I like chocolate." 

"Then let me down and let's eat!" Kasama said lowering her voice again and kissing Trunks on the nose. "Silly," 

Trunks let her down and poured the wine. 

"To love!" He toasted when they sat on the couch. 

They swigged their first glass. 

"To lust!" Trunks toasted again on the second glass. 

"To sex!" Trunks toasted for the third time and finally through his glass. 

It shattered when it hit the ground. 

"Trunks!" Kasama shrieked. She had only had one glass. 

Trunks had thrown himself on top of Kasama and was ripping her clothes off. 

"Trunks get off!" Kasama kicked Trunks in the stomach and was pulling away from him. 

"Trunks, you're drunk!" Kasama yelled at him. "Stop!" 

Trunks had grabbed at her leg and was trying to tear her panties off. His pants had already been shed. 

Kasama pulled away again, trying hard to keep her underwear on, because her bathrobe and bra were off. 

"Trunks this isn't right!" Kasama kicked Trunks again. "Trunks you're drunk and I want you to leave! Take your chocolate, wine, clothes and go! I don't want you in my house anymore!" 

When Trunks didn't respond, Kasama stormed upstairs, grabbed his clothes and through them at him. 

"Leave! Leave now, Trunks!" 


	6. Regrets

Chapter 6- Regrets 

At school on Monday, Kasama dressed to cover up hurt pride. Trunks didn't love her; he was just using her for sex! That's where the lust and sex toasts came in. 

Kasama still felt sick from the sight of Trunks in a drunken set of mind. 

_Does he really love me? _Kasama thought. 

When she saw Trunks, he didn't look at her and it hurt her that he had found a gorgeous blond senior to hang on his arm every day. 

_Did I do the wrong thing? Should I have let him make love to me when he was drunk?_ Kasama asked herself over and over. 

Finally, she broke down. She cried during lunch, by herself and she cried at home. She refused help from Nitzue and especially her new boyfriend Gohan. 

Kasama hated herself, but she couldn't find herself hating Trunks. 

She began to regret everything, but not the first kiss she shared with Trunks. 

One day, at lunch while she sat alone at the last table, Trunks walked by with the gorgeous blonde. He pointed to table full of all his friends and the blonde promptly left. 

Trunks sat down across from Kasama and looked at the table. 

Kasama played with her food. 

"Kasama," Trunks started. 

"Don't talk to me, Trunks." Kasama said. 

"Kasama let me talk," 

"No! Trunks, you hurt me! You hurt my pride, you hurt my feelings, you-" 

"Kasama, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever kissed you." Trunks said harshly and stalked off. 

Kasama began to cry even harder than she ever had before. He had tried to redeem himself for her, but she had shunned him. Her stupid pride had gotten the better of her. 

When Kasama went to her locker, Trunks was at his. She tried to say sorry to him, but the gorgeous blond came and took him away. 

After school, Kasama waited for Trunks, but he never showed up. Glumly, Kasama began to walk home. She passed the student parking lot and saw Trunks in his car with the blond. 

Kasama kept walking, but when she saw the blond get out of the car furiously yelling, she stopped. 

The blond walked off and Kasama slowly went to Trunks' car. 

She knocked on the window and Trunks looked away. 

"Trunks!" Kasama yelled through the window. "I'm sorry!" 

Trunks still didn't look at her. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry I made you-" Kasama broke off unable to find a word for their love. "I am so sorry that you hate me and that I ignored you and-" 

She took a deep breath, letting the tears come freely. "Can you ever forgive me!" 

"You told me you'd never stop loving me," Trunks voice came out of the car in a hushed whisper. "And I told you I wouldn't either," he still didn't look at me. "And the more I tried to hide my love, the more painful it became to think of you." 

Trunks looked at her. 

"I tried to take my love for you and give it to someone else," Trunks gestured to the blond who was still stalking away. "And I began to get more irritable and more lustful and…" his voice trailed off. 

"Trunks," Kasama whispered. "I still love you. I never stopped, it was my pride, I-" 

Trunks opened the car door and pulled Kasama in. 

"Kasama, I never stopped loving you either. I love you more than anything-" 

"More than chocolate?" Kasama said her purple eye locked with his blue. 

"More than chocolate," Trunks and he kissed Kasama. 

Kasama felt as if all her sorrows had been erased. 

"Meet me at the move theater tonight- I was going to go with someone else, but you're better company." Trunks said. "9:00 o'clock." 

"I'll be there," Kasama said and kissed Trunks again. 


End file.
